Alternate Ending to The Short Second Life of
by HopelessRomantic143
Summary: Title continued: Bree Tanner. The title says it all.


Hey guys, I know that I haven't posted any stories in forever and that I haven't updated... sorry about that. Anyway, I just finished another excellent story by Stephanie Meyer, _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_, and decided that I didn't really like how it ended. Well I did, but I decided to make an alternate ending, because even thirst-crazed newborn vampires deserve a happy ending. So this is it. If you have not read this book yet, I strongly suggest that you go to a local bookstore like Books-A-Million and buy it, or check it out of your library, either one works. But you will notice how Bree Tanner took on a life of her own, along with her friends, and see what it was like for the girl that only lasted five minutes in Bella's perspective. But on with the story...

*A kiss is used...*

"Don't watch," The redheaded mind reader whispered.

I closed my eyes.

After several moments, I peaked an eye open. Everyone was still, waiting, their mouths were hanging open slightly. I looked around the field and saw what had them so shocked. There, holding the vampire called Felix back, was Diego. I made an unnecessary gasp for air and covered my mouth. I was one hundred percent positive that if I were human, I would be crying.

Jane looked at him and growled darkly. "Kill him." She snarled.

Felix went to grab Diego but he jumped back. Felix went for him again, but I screamed, "No!" Everyone looked at me and I continued. "He… he has nothing to do with this. He was created on the way here, hasn't even fed yet." Thankfully his eyes were pitch black, supporting my story. "Please just let him go. Let him learn the laws that you have created, but please don't kill him."

Diego looked at me, his eyes wide with surprise, but I looked away from him.

"Is this true?" Jane asked him. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and prayed he would agree.

"No… it's not." She smiled evilly. "But… this girl has no reason to be killed. She was only doing what she was told. Victoria and Riley never gave us information about the Volturi. We didn't even know our creators name. So let her go and kill me in her place."

He… he was saving me? This was impossible. No, what's impossible is the fact that he was alive. This was nothing compared to that. But this was crazy. We hadn't even known each other for more than a day, and he was willing to give his life away for me.

"Jane…" Carlisle spoke softly. "These two vampires are obviously more mature than the ones that attacked us here today." He pointed to me, "She surrendered. She didn't even raise a finger to try and harm us, even when I attacked her." He pointed to Diego next, "And even though his eyes are black and he is quite thirsty, he hasn't made a move to attack any of us."

"What about his attack on Felix?" Jane argued.

"Simply an act of protection." The mind reader spoke, moving away from the human girl, Bella. "I would have done the same if it were Bella in Bree's place." I gave him a silent thank- you and he nodded toward me.

Jane stayed silent for a moment before closing her eyes. "You'll teach them the rules?" Carlisle nodded. "Teach them to hunt?"

"They'll hunt like us." He agreed.

She opened her eyes slowly and nodded. "Fine. They can live with you as long as you teach them the ways of our kind." Carlisle nodded slowly. "Let's go. I'd like to be home." The four cloaked Volturi members walked away slowly before disappearing into the woods.

I turned and looked at the people that would be raising me and Diego. "Could… you give us a moment?" Diego asked hesitantly. The yellow-eyed people looked at each other warily before nodding hesitantly. They disappeared into the woods and I watched cautiously. "Bree…" I looked back at Diego and saw him smile before he pulled me into a hug.

"I thought you were dead." I whispered.

"I would have been if Riley wouldn't have told Victoria that I was the most controlled newborn he had ever seen before." He pulled back and looked at me. "I was so sure that I wasn't going to make it in time to save you."

"You knew?" I asked, pushing him away.

"I didn't find out until the fight was about to start."

I stepped away from him. So he knew before the fight began. He knew and he didn't even try to come and help any of us. He wasn't going to come help me at all. "So why are you here now Diego? You weren't here for the fight. What if I had decided to fight?" I was spitting the words at him. "Why save me now?"

"Bree I tried to get here sooner. I ran into Fred in the woods. He told me you were looking for me, so I took off as fast as I could." He walked toward me, but I continued to step away.

"Why should I believe you Diego? You left us. You left _me_!" I couldn't tell if I was even talking anymore. This voice didn't sound like mine. It sounded hurt, broken, lost, and confused.

"Bree I had to. It was for your protection." I turned away, beginning to wonder if I could make a run for it without running into one of the yellow-eyes or the Volturi. But with that mind reader, possibly reading every thought I had, I stood no chance.

"You couldn't have given me some sign that you were alive?" I whispered.

"Yeah, if I wanted you to get hurt! Riley wasn't giving me much of a choice. It was either come back and get killed, or try to survive out there. Any communication would have resulted in the death of me and whoever received it."

I turned and glared at him. "Who said I would have gotten caught?" I snapped loudly. I stormed over to him and poked his chest hard. "I'm not some weak human Diego! I can take of myself!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I struggled, but soon he had me flush against him. "I didn't want to take any chances Bree…" He pulled my hand up to his face and kissed it. "Even though we haven't known each other long, the thought of losing you was worse than any pain."

"Don't try to trick me with sweet words. I believed you were dead! When you never came back through that basement door, I was one hundred and ten percent positive you were dead, but I didn't want to believe it. You were all I could think about! Do you know what it's like to feel like you've lost someone?" I finally got away from him, but I didn't get far before he pulled me back into a tight hug. "Let go." I muttered weakly. Any human would be in tears at this moment, and I really wished I could cry right now just so he would know the pain I felt.

He didn't say anything to me. He just hugged me close to him and eventually I wrapped my arms around his torso. His fingers ran through my hair, pulling out the tangles gently. He whispered sweet words into my hair and I hugged him closer. This was unbelievable and if it was just an illusion, I didn't want it to end.

"We need to go find them…" I whispered, pulling away.

"We do, but I think this is more important." Before I could ask what he meant, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't a peck like the last two; it was a kiss. I could feel all of the emotions that couldn't be expressed through words. It's like something I read from a book once. _A kiss is used once words become meaningless._ It was the truest statement I had ever read.

He pulled away from me. Honestly, I didn't want to end the kiss, but I was now aware of our audience. I turned toward the group of people and saw the smile on Bella's face. "We would have given you more privacy," Carlisle began, "but we must be going." I looked back at Diego, hoping he was coming too.

He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, tightening his hold. "Lead the way." He smiled at me.

I smiled back and leaned up gently placing a kiss on his cheek. "You're never leaving my side."

"I wouldn't dream of it." We looked at the group of yellow-eyed vampires and they turned away. I looked back and looked into Diego's dark red eyes. _Forever_, he mouthed before he kissed me and I knew that everything was going to work out.

*...when words become meaningless*

So there you go. The alternate ending that I worked on for six hours and thirty-four minutes. I hope you enjoyed it, and if I ever get the chance to update any of my stories, I will. Again, I strongly suggest that you go and read the book. Have a great day, and if you would like to review than please feel free too, because with or without them, I will continue to write.


End file.
